powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Hunter Physiology
The ability to possess the traits and powers of a supernatural hunter. Also Called *Demon/Devil Hunter/Slayer *Champion of Mankind/Humanity *Grimm Physiology (Grimm series) *Monster Hunter Physiology *Slayer Physiology (Buffyverse) Capabilities The user possess the powers of a supernatural hunter, having the innate ability to hunt down supernatural creatures. They are able to physically match most of the creatures they hunt, have innate combat abilities, ability to detect supernatural creatures and know how to kill them. They may have immunity towards the creatures they hunt (immune to vampire's compulsion, demon's possession, witch's magic, etc.). Applications *Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Tracking/Supernatural Tracking *Indomitable Will *Intuitive Aptitude **Combat Perception **Hunting Intuition **Killing Intuition **Martial Arts Intuition **Trapping Intuition *Paranormal Expertise *Supernatural Detection *Weapon Proficiency Variations *Almighty Object *Ancestral Evocation *Anti-Magic *Body Supremacy *Demonic Weaponry *Destiny Chosen *Divine Weaponry *Hybrid Physiology *Magic *Ninjutsu *Past Life Awareness *Past Life Power Access *Special Ops Mastery *Spiritual Weaponry *Supernatural Priest Training *Supernatural Shrine Maiden Training *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Training Regimen *Vampiric Toxicity Associations *Divinity *Human Physiology *Kresnik Physiology *Meta Combat *Omnislayer *Power Immunity *Psychic Shield Limitations *May be unable to hunt transcendent supernatural creatures, without the aid of divine, demonic or supernatural weaponry. *May only be hunter of a specific supernatural creature (vampire, demons, spirits, etc.) *Powers may be dormant until user has an encounter with the supernatural. *There are still many supernatural creatures that outclass them in terms of raw strength, supernatural hunters will need strength and guile to defeat them. Known Users See Also: The Hunter. Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Buffy slaying.gif|Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a Slayer, a supernatural hunter who can slay any supernatural creature. Claymores.png|The Claymores (Claymore) are an order of augmented hunter-killers dedicated to the elimination of Yomas and Awakened Beings. Teresa Hunting.gif|Teresa of the Faint Smile (Claymore) is the strongest claymore to ever have existed. As such she can effortlessly detect and kill Youma posing as humans. Dante DMC4.png|Dante (Devil May Cry series) is the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda, and professional Devil Hunter dedicated to exterminating evil demons and other malevolent supernatural forces. Nero DMC4.png|Nero (Devil May Cry series) was once a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, religion that worshiped Sparda with the objective to eradicate all demons in his name. His time with the Order granted him great skills in combat and weaponry to face against demons. Lady DMC.jpg|Lady (Devil May Cry), unlike other Devil Hunters of the series, is fully human. She primarily keeps up with the others by means of deadly skill with guns and technology, as well as having extraordinary firepower at her command. Nick Grimm.jpg|Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) is a descendant of a long line of supernatural hunters known as Grimm. Ryu Hayabusa.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) is the last descendent of the Dragon Lineage, a bloodline of elite ninja warriors sworn to safeguard the world from the forces of the Fiends. RWBY Huntsmen and Huntress.png|Huntsmenn and Huntresses (RWBY) are licensed elite warriors who use their skills, weapons, and Aura to protecting the world from the creatures of Grimm. Sam and Dean Hunters.jpg|Sam and Dean Winchester (Supernatural) are supernatural hunters who over the years have had a multitude of abilities, died multiple times, gone to purgatory, hell and heaven, time traveled, been vessels for primordial entities, killed Death, stopped universal destruction by mediating between God and his sister, and most recently killed Hitler. Jin Toujou.gif|Jin Toujou (Testament of Sister New Devil) is a powerful supernatural hunter who can take on the current demon lord. His nickname is the God of War. Devil Hunter.png|This Devil Hunter (Valkyrie Crusade) hunts devils that bewilder people Vampire Slayer.png|This Vampire Slayer (Valkyrie Crusade) is confident because of her past successes. Geralt of Rivia.jpg|Like all Witchers, Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher) is a superhuman monsters hunter, who received extreme training since childhood and was augmented beyond human limits through mutagenous alchemy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers